The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an authentication method.
A smartphone, which is a type of electronic device, displays a pattern entry screen. The pattern entry screen receives a release operation of a user to release a screen lock of the smartphone. The pattern entry screen displays a predetermined graphical pattern. The smartphone changes the graphical pattern to prevent unauthorized use by another person. In detail, the smartphone includes a touch panel, a plurality of sensors, and a pattern controller. The sensors are located on a side surface of a casing of the smartphone. The pattern controller displays the pattern entry screen on the touch panel. The pattern controller displays a graphical pattern in the pattern entry screen. The graphical pattern differs according to how the user is to perform an entry operation over the sensors.